GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool
GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool (aka Gundam Abulhool, Abulhool), is the predecessor to GN-003 Gundam Kyrios and part of second generation Gundams in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and [[Mobile Suit Gundam 00F| 00F]]. The unit is piloted by Marlene Vlady. Technology & Combat Characteristics Fighter Mode Gundam Abulhool's fighter mode resembles to a F-22 Raptor, fast and highly maneuverable. Abulhool alone has only GN Vulcans for dog-fighting, but it can carry missile pods (seen in the manga). The nose of its fighter form has head for visual sensors. One feature that the Abulhool possesses that makes it unique among the Gundam units is that it has a secondary propulsion system that utilizes plasma jets instead of the standard GN vernier. This is likely a feature installed to help hide the fact that Abulhool is a Gundam when in fighter jet mode. MS Mode Abulhool's melee combat capabilities are limited to only kicks and relying on it's weapon(s) packages for defense/offense. Abulhool is the only mobile unit with two heads. The chest area of Abulhool is also the nose in its fighter jet form, there the extra head can provide additional sensory data for the pilot to use. Armaments GN Vulcan These weapons are smaller cousins to the GN Beam weapon. Typically locations include head and wrist mounted system, both ensuring a wide field of fire. Purely secondary weapons, they are used to engage soft targets, and in a defensive capacity. GN Missiles The Abulhool is capable of being equipped with the same three-tube GN missile launcher that Kyrios uses. The missile launchers are mounted to the underside of the wings. System Features *Optical Camouflage *Trans-Am System Trans-Am was an ability unvailable to Krung Thep and Fereshte at first, but after the events of AD 2307, the black box from the GN Drive released the usage of Trans-Am. Variants *GNY-003B Black Gundam Abulhool *GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F History Development Because the development phase of Gundams in space has been completed, Veda gave instructions to switch development on earth. Marlene’s personal machine “Gundam Albulhool” has an aviation transformation function, therefore should be developed on earth. The second generation Gundam Meister arrived in a transport aircraft on a battlefield. The mission of the Gundam Albulhool starts. Chall who sees Moreno and Marlene’s exchange explains to Ruido that Marlene is “poorly skilled with Gundam”. AEU’s Helion Platoon heads toward a guerrilla village for battle. Recognizing this, Marlene in the Abulhool moves on to save the village. The Helion attacks the Abulhool, and Marlene’s whole body is badly injured. Ruido, who sees Moreno treating Marlene, realizes the significance of the necklace. Is it a necklace that is for the purpose of binding the heart of Marlene, who possesses a very gentle heart? Pilot's Death The mission’s vital point is Gundam Plutone. Just at the last moment, the GN Conderser of the Gundam Plutone which was overwhelming the enemy, started to run wildly. If Chall ejects the core fighter, she is out of danger. In this situation, the large quantity of emitted GN particles drives the computer mad, it is cornered due to movement incompetence. This was what was expected. However since Ruido, Marlene, Chall, and Meister 874 sortied…In the next scene, Chall wakes up in the sickroom. They were able to acquire the approval of Veda regarding the terrorist obstruction mission, but the core fighter’s escape system did not function. Thinking about it, there is an interference from a superior system. In order to save Chall, Ruido’s Astraea and Marlene’s Albulhool approached. “You must live” – These were the last words she heard. Ruido and Marlene who bathed in a large quantity of GN Particles instantly died. Pics Gallery abulh00.png Notes *Abulhool is Arabic in origin from abu elhool literally meaning "father of fear" used to refer to the Great Sphinx. References 1211716279470zv5.jpg 1430737306620963682.jpg abulhooled4.jpg External Links *Gundam Abul Hool on Wikipedia *Gundam Abul Hool Type on MAHQ *Gundam Abul Hool Type F on MAHQ